I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to transmission of signaling in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems.
A communication system typically utilizes various signaling channels to support data transmission on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. For example, the terminals may send signaling on the reverse link to request for data transmission on one or both links, to report channel quality, to request for handoff to stronger base stations, and so on. The signaling sent by the terminals, although beneficial, represent overhead in the system.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently send signaling on the reverse link in a communication system.